Inanimate Insanity II
'Inanimate Insanity 2' is the second season of Inanimate Insanity, Which will be realesed in April according to the date on the Christmas tree in Episode 18. This would also be the exact Same month Inanimate Insanity Season 1 began. On June 3rd, 2012, Adam officially confirmed a second season of Inanimate Insanity on the official YouTube channel. The second season was confirmed in a video concerning II's summer hiatus and the t-shirt contest. It had been previously stated that Season 2 was a mere possibility throughout much of the run of the first season and would depend on viewer support and demand. It has been mentioned in YouTube comments that original voice actors shall return for this season, whether or not it is to reprise their old roles still remains unclear. The season will begin in April 2013. On September 8, 2012, Adam posted an update on season 2 showcasing the 4 eligible entries from the t-shirt contest. The viewers was allowed to vote for which character should join Season 2 until October 1, and was to choose from Banana, Rubber Ball, Yin-Yang, and Guitar. Baseball, Yin-Yang, Marshmallow and Paintbrush are confirmed season 2 contestants, while Bomb, Taco and possibly Bow, due to her Death, are confirmed to not compete in Season 2. Other than that, it is not known who else will compete. According to a Facebook post , Inanimate Insanity has stated that one of the'' new female contestants'' has a "clean design". In one of AnimationEpic's real life trailer videos, a picture of Paintbrush, Baseball and Yin-Yang (standing on a cardboard box) are seen at the end for a quick moment, with the words "Coming April 2013", officially confirming the release date. On February 1, 2013, Marshmallow was confirmed to be in Season 2, according to the fifth episode of Ask Adam. Also, one of Baseball's sound clips, Lightbulb is mentioned, so she might possibly be in the season. It was also stated that Two more characters have been revealed, one being in a episode and one being in a different video. The one in the miscellaneous video has not been found yet, but one of the characters has been spotted in an episode. It looks like the character seems to be a metal ball of some sort. On March 1st, 2013, a teaser trailer for season two was uploaded. It revealed that Fan and Cheesy could possibly play a part in the next season, and whether they will act as contestants is unknown. It also revealed that MePhone4 will have an assistant, and a mention of OJ getting a prize. But most importantly, the premiere has a release date expected for April 2, 2013 The co-animator of the show, The TGrodz , has displayed a teal silhouette of a character in his icon along with the other characters he voices. This character is unofficially one of the new contestants, but it is inferred that this character is voiced by TheTGrodz. List of Episodes Trivia *Instead of using Anime Studio, all animators will be using Flash for season 2. *Bomb and Taco are the only characters officially confirmed to not compete in Season 2. **Bomb was apparently removed due to his speech order being viewed as offensive. *A scavenger hunt was set up by AnimationEpic for the fans to complete to find out a season 1 character in season 2. **This video was eventually erased by Post DeDe. ***A while later, TheTGrodz uploaded a video revealing that the character was actually Paintbrush, confirming him/her officially for Season 2. *While Baseball was unofficially confirmed in an Ask Adam video, he was officially confirmed to be in season 2 in Paintbrush's confirmation video, as "+ Baseball.", which appears at the very end for a split second. **He also is confirmed in AnimationEpic's real life trailer video at the end. *Yin-Yang is the only new character confirmed to be in season 2, but he was not confirmed until AnimationEpic's real life trailer video, at the end where he is seen along with Baseball and Paintbrush. *Marshmallow is the first female contestant confirmed to be in season 2. **Unless Paintbrush is a girl. *Season 2 was confirmed to be named 'Inanimate Insanity 2 (II)' *Cheesy maybe in season 2 due to him having a new voice actor Gallery Category:News Category:TV Shows